98th HalfBlood Hunger Games
by SisterOfAnElvenWannabe
Summary: A Submit A Tribute Story with a twist: each tribute is a half-blood. Please R&R and submit your tributes. Submission Closed
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or Percy Jackson**

A submit your own tribute thing with a twist, each tribute is a demigod, it was half-bloods who started the rebellion now the half-bloods of each of the twelve districts are punished (I got the idea of the half-bloods been the ones having to go to the Hunger Games from another story I read) So submit your half-blood tributes.

Form

Name

Age:

Gender:

Looks:

District:

Personality:

History:

Olympian Parent:

Other Family/Friends or even pets:

District Token:

Optional:

any outfits (reaping, interview, chariot, etc.:

arena ideas:

Sponsorship Rules

you can sponsor any tribute. My system is based on a couple of systems I've seen.

Everyone who reads the story gets 15 sponsor points. You can earn more points by:

voting in polls to do with this story pm me to tell me you voted: 5 points.

Answering trivia questions: 3 points

giving me ideas if I ask for them: 5 points

if your tribute dies you get 10 sponsorship points as consolation so you can help your favorite tribute

pm me if you want to send a gift.

Maybe an Olympian Parent will send there child a gift or maybe a magic item?

Gift prices:

small food items: 3 points

meals or large food items: 5 points

small weapons: 8 points

large weapons: 10 points

medicine: 8-12 points depending on what type

tent or shelter: 9 points

**Submit Your Tributes!**


	2. Tribute List 1

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

Update: Three times during the games you can get a gift from a godly parent. These do not cost points but use them wisely. Tell me in a review or PM when you want one.

District one:

boy:

girl: Krystal, Daughter of Hades (07XReflectional)

District 2:

boy:

girl: Daphine Ryte, Daughter of Apollo (demiblood22)

District 3:

boy: Danny Taylor, Son of Ares (M-x-M)

girl: Lucy Hopkins, Daughter of Hephaestus (M-x-M)

District 4:

boy:

girl:

District 5:

boy:

girl:

District 6:

boy:

girl: Maxym Waylight, Daughter of Apollo (MaxWaylandGrey)

District 7:

boy:

girl: Lark E. Gates, Daughter of Hermes (Rosefire84)

District 8:

boy:

girl:

District 9:

boy:

girl: Baylie Hickory, Daughter of Hades (Battle-Royale-Hiroki)

District 10:

boy:

girl:

District 11:

boy:

girl:

District 12:

boy:

girl: Steffani Martinez, Daughter of Apollo (Warriorsqueen)

**Please review I need more tributes**


	3. Tribute List 2

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing. I am sorry if I had to change your charrie's gender or district.**

Update: Three times during the games you can get a gift from a godly parent. These do not cost points but use them wisely. Tell me in a review or PM when you want one.

District one:

boy: Kyron, Son of Hecate (07XReflectional)

girl: Krystal, Daughter of Hades (07XReflectional)

District 2:

boy:

girl: Daphine Ryte, Daughter of Apollo (demiblood22)

District 3:

boy: Danny Taylor, Son of Ares (M-x-M)

girl: Lucy Hopkins, Daughter of Hephaestus (M-x-M)

District 4:

boy: Garge Marvenight, Son of Hecate (MaxWaylandGrey)

girl: Mikala, Daughter of Poseidon (07XReflectional)

District 5:

boy: Fire Rivendell, Son of Athena (PolarBride)

girl: Sunset Star Wolf, Daughter of Artemis (Saffire55)

District 6:

boy:

girl: Maxym Waylight, Daughter of Apollo (MaxWaylandGrey)

District 7:

boy:

girl: Lark E. Gates, Daughter of Hermes (Rosefire84)

District 8:

boy: Midvius Thorne, Son of Hecate (TikiSun)

girl: Ashton Taylor, Daughter of Hecate (WhenDayMeetsDark)

District 9:

boy: Conner Shaiffer, Son of Zeus (07XReflectional)

girl: Baylie Hickory, Daughter of Hades (Battle-Royale-Hiroki)

District 10:

boy: Liam Meyers, Son of Demeter (xXHapppyGirlXx but I had to change the gender and dsitrict)

girl: Laurel Hill, daughter of Poseidon (akoayphilipino )

District 11:

boy: Tyler Greene, Son of Apollo (NotSorry)

girl: Amale Justice, Daughter of Zeus (bookreader98)

District 12:

boy: Mathew Hias, Son of Erebos (CallaSwan17)

girl: Steffani Martinez, Daughter of Apollo (Warriorsqueen)

**Please review I need more male tributes**


	4. Final Tribute List

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing. I am sorry if I had to change your charrie's gender or district.**

Update: Three times during the games you can get a gift from a godly parent. These do not cost points but use them wisely. Tell me in a review or PM when you want one.

District one:

boy: Kyron, Son of Hecate (07XReflectional)

girl: Krystal, Daughter of Hades (07XReflectional)

District 2:

boy: Miles Curtia, Son of Hades (MaxWaylandGrey)

girl: Daphine Ryte, Daughter of Apollo (demiblood22)

District 3:

boy: Danny Taylor, Son of Ares (M-x-M)

girl: Lucy Hopkins, Daughter of Hephaestus (M-x-M)

District 4:

boy: Garge Marvenight, Son of Hecate (MaxWaylandGrey)

girl: Mikala, Daughter of Poseidon (07XReflectional)

District 5:

boy: Fire Rivendell, Son of Athena (PolarBride)

girl: Sunset Star Wolf, Daughter of Artemis (Saffire55)

District 6:

boy: Eryn Blueen, Son of Aphrodite ( MaxWaylandGrey)

girl: Maxym Waylight, Daughter of Apollo (MaxWaylandGrey)

District 7:

boy: Jet Vaz, Son of Hephaestus (akoayphilipino)

girl: Lark E. Gates, Daughter of Hermes (Rosefire84)

District 8:

boy: Midvius Thorne, Son of Hecate (TikiSun)

girl: Ashton Taylor, Daughter of Hecate (WhenDayMeetsDark)

District 9:

boy: Conner Shaiffer, Son of Zeus (07XReflectional)

girl: Baylie Hickory, Daughter of Hades (Battle-Royale-Hiroki)

District 10:

boy: Liam Meyers, Son of Demeter (xXHapppyGirlXx but I had to change the gender and district)

girl: Laurel Hill, daughter of Poseidon (akoayphilipino )

District 11:

boy: Tyler Greene, Son of Apollo (NotSorry)

girl: Amale Justice, Daughter of Zeus (bookreader98)

District 12:

boy: Mathew Hias, Son of Erebos (CallaSwan17)

girl: Steffani Martinez, Daughter of Apollo (Warriorsqueen)

**Please review.**


	5. District One Reaping

**I do not own anything. Both tributes are made by 07XReflectional.**

Krystal Shatteray, Daughter of Hades POV

"Krystal, get up, honey, its reaping day" my mother's voice calls. I sigh as I roll out of bed. Reaping day again. Not that I'm worried, the Hunger Games are for half-bloods, my father died in a car crash when I was born.

My black cat, May, rubs around my legs, purring. I lean down to stroke her.

"Hey May-May" I walk to my closet, to pick out an outfit. I choose a simple black dress and a pair of black ballet flats. I run a brush through my waist-length wavy black hair and then put on a dark purple headband that adds a touch of color and matches my purple eyes.

I grab my poetry notebook and walk downstairs, concentrating on not tripping over May who follows me everywhere. My mother has breakfast on the table, bacon, eggs, toast and freshly squeezed orange juice. I sit down.

"Good morning Mom" I say quietly.

"Good morning, honey, you look beautiful," We eat in silence for awhile then my mom clears her throat.

"H-honey, I've got to tell you something," I look up startled at the tone of her voice.

"What is it, Mom?"

"your father didn't die in a car crash, h-he's not dead, he's a Greek god"

"What?" I ask shocked.

'I-i shouldn't have kept it from you for so long, we've been lucky the past few years, you haven't been chosen as a tribute, b-but I had to tell you, I d-didn't want you to be completely unprepared i-if if you get chosen," My mom has tears in her eyes. I don't know what to say so I get up and give her a hug.

All to soon, there is a knock on the door and my friend Melody is there to walk with me to the reaping.

"Hi Krystal," she chirps cheerily. She's so optimistic all the time it gives me a headache. She chatters all the way to the town square and I do my best to tune her out. I do tell her what my mom told me this morning, though. For a moment her blue eyes are filled with an uncharacteristic anxiety, then her optimism returns as she says.

"I'm sure you won't get picked though, there's thousands of names in the Reaping Ball. We head to the fifteens section, Every fifteen-year-old has to stand there whether their name is in the ball or not, kind of stupid really.

The mayor begins his speech about how the half-bloods started the rebellion 98 years ago, blah, blah, blah, I've heard it all a thousand times.

After he's done our escort comes forward. It's a new one this year. A man with pink skin that clashes horribly with his bright red wig. He introduces himself as Farrala Vance.

"Ladies first," he walks over to the Reaping Ball and pulls out a name,

"Krystal Shatteray" he calls out. Oh no. That's me. Melody's eyes are wide and fearful and for once even she can't think of anything cheerful to say.

I walk up to the stage and shake hands with the mayor.

"Now for the b-" Farrala breaks off mid-sentence as the whole crowd draws in a breath as one, and fingers point to a spot above my head. I look up. Spinning just above my head, is the holographic image of a black helmet. I know what that means.

I have been claimed. I am the daughter of Hades. I am the District One female tribute.

Kyron Nightly, Son of Hecate POV

"Kyron, will you get up already? It's reaping day!" my older brother calls. Reaping day. Joy. I roll out of bed and go to my closet. I put on a nice white shirt, nice black pants, a belt and black dress shoes.

I glance in the mirror and run a comb through my black hair, it falls a little above my dark green eyes, evil-looking green eyes according to my friends.

I go downstairs and make myself a bowl of cereal. My brother, Jayson, iss already eating. I've lived with Jayson for awhile now, since our parents died, well really our dad and step-mother, our real mother is Hecate, goddess of magic.

"Good morning,' I yawn

"Morning,' he replies. We don't talk much as we eat. After I finish I put my dishes in the sink and we walk to the town square. When I get there I see my neighbor Melody with her friend, Krystal, I think her name is.

'Hey Mel," I call and wink at her. She blushes and giggles. I make my way to the sixteens section as Jayson, as a victor of previous hunger Games, goes up on-stage. Istand beside my friend, Zaphrite, who is busy flirting with some girl across the rope, Zaphrite and I are both what some people would call players. The mayor begins his speech and I tune him out. Half-bloods...rebellion...blah blah blah .

Then our escort comes up, we have a new one this year who introduces himself as Farrala Vancce. He looks even more ridiculous then the one we had last year.

He goes to the girl's ball and pulls out the name Krystal Shatteray. Melody's friend walks up to the stage.

"now for the b-" Farrala breaks off in mid-sentence as the Helm of Darkness appears over Krystal's head, claiming her as a child of Hades. The whole audience sucks in a shocked breath. I watch the symbol fade.

"W-well" Farrala recovers himself, "Let's get on with the boy tribute," He reaches into the ball and pulls out a name.

"Kyron Nightly," he calls. Ah Hades. I walk up to the stage and shake hands with Krystal. I give her a friendly smile and a wink. As we turn to look out at the audience there's only one thought in my head.

Well this sucks.

Krystal Shatteray POV

I am led to a room to wait for visitors. My mother comes in first, tears in her eyes. She hugs me, hard.

"Oh Krystal," she breathes. I hug her back.

"I'll win Mom, I'll come home," she probably doesn't believe it, I certainly don't but she manages a smile,

"of course you will, here take this, as your District token," she hands me a pin, a purple diamond with a black cat purring around it.

"it's beautiful, Mom" I pin it to my shirt. After that we sit in companionable silence, with suits both of us, until the Peacekeepers appear. She gives me one last hug and a kiss on the cheek before they lead her away.

My next visitor is Melody. Her bright blue eyes are full of tears and her brown curls sag instead of bouncing as they usually do.

"Oh Krys, you have to win this!" she exclaims her tears spilling over, you've got to come home!"

For the next fifteen minutes I listen to her babble on bout anything and everything, all to soon the peacekeepers show up to lead her away. As she leaves she promises to take care of May while I'm gone. As if I'm coming back.

No one else comes in and I sit in silence until the Peacekeepers arrive once more to lead me to the train.

Kyron Nightly POV

I am escorted to a fancy room in the Justice Building where I await visitors. Jayson is the first one to come in, he looks sad and worried but determined. I have a Dark Moon with a torch and a green eye in the center-what will be my District token- pinned to the front of my shirt

"You will win this," he says, "if I can do it so can you you," I look into his eyes.

"Of course," I say. For the rest of the time until the Peacekeepers come he teaches me strategies and gives me tips.

My next visitor is Zaphrite, he looks worried and upset.

"You better win," he says, "or it will break the heart of every girl at school," I smile at his attempt to cheer me up.

"Course I'll win," I say much m ore confidently then I feel, we goof off for the next fifteen minutes or so, pretending it's just a normal day. Then the Peacekeepers escort him away.

My next visitor is my neighbor Melody. Her eyes are red from crying, I think this is the first time I've seen her without a smile on her face. Without thinking about it I give her a hug.

"This stinks," she sniffles, "not only are you the male tribute, m-my b-best friend is also a tribute, this _really _stinks,"

A few more of my friends come in after she leaves and then I am escorted to the train to the Peacekeepers.

**Please review. Tell me how I did. I hope I got these tribute's personalities right.**


End file.
